


Baby Names

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Coldwave's Battle Baby [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Babies, Barry finds kitties and a puppy, Cats, Childhood, Dogs, Family, Fluff, Food, Gen, Jewelry, Nicknames, Painting, Parenthood, Plushies, Sleep, Swords, Vegetables, a rude person dies, coldwave and goldvibe mentioned in this fic but not super shippy, mostly in chronological order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: They all call him different things, but they all love him.





	1. Flash Gold

Golden Glider could watch her nephew run around all day.  Golden lightning followed him every time he went zipping around, like it was protecting him.  His feet sounded like rain rapping against a window.  His cries when he tripped—that didn’t happen often, not on Golden Glider and the lightning’s watch—thundered for miles.

“Why don’t you take a snack break, Flash Gold?” she said as a peach ripened in seconds with her blessing.  She plucked it once it was golden: a sign of her handiwork.

“Thank you, Auntie!” He gobbled it up in seconds, then got right back to running.

Mortals claimed that seeds spat out by him grew faster.


	2. Flash Freeze

Cold smooched his boy’s forehead.  This absolute angel of a child was his! And Heatwave’s.  But Heatwave wasn’t here right now, so Flash was Cold’s!

Cold did acknowledge that Flash was also Heatwave’s son and Golden Glider’s nephew, but he liked having him all to himself.  Neither of them would ever follow Flash into Cold’s domain, nor would Cold into theirs.  The possessive chunk of ice in his soul liked having time where Flash was his.  It was the same chunk of ice that liked having time with Heatwave and Golden Glider all to himself.

Cold had fashioned Flash’s bed from ice that would never melt and cushioned it with the softest snow.  He’d made icicle railings on the sides to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally roll out.

His boy’s eyes slowly blinked awake.

Cold smiled and handed him a deer mug of hot chocolate and mini marshmallows once he sat up, “Good morning, Flash Freeze.”


	3. Flash Burn

“Flash Burn, eachur veggies,” Heatwave said.  Dinner had begun ten minutes ago, and all his son had done was move them around. “Even dinosaurs ate ‘em!”

“Nah my-sores!” he slid his plate away.

“‘Specially Maiasaurs,” Heatwave slid the plate back to him.

Flash frowned.  His favorite dinosaurs had betrayed him!

But he had one ally left.

“Nah Beebo!” Flash put his plushie on the table with a triumphant smirk.

Heatwave groaned.


	4. Red

Heatwave didn’t miss the way his boy was eying the peppers he was dicing.  He only wanted them because they were his favorite color.

“They’re spicy…”

Flash stole a piece off the cutting board and vacuumed the whole thing.

Heatwave shrugged.  He warned him…

Flash’s eyes watered.

He whimpered.

Heatwave handed him a bag, “Just spit it out, Red.”

Flash shook his head, having inherited the family’s stubborn streak.

He panted and gulped down the entire glass of milk Heatwave poured for him.

“Think you’ll like this better,” Heatwave got him a cube of watermelon.

“Mmmmm! More?”

Heatwave was happy to oblige.


	5. Ruby

“Oh, well, now, aren’t you pretty in Auntie’s jewelry?” Golden Glider smiled at the giggling baby who’d raided her recent offerings of precious gems.  She rescued a ruby from becoming a chew toy or a choking hazard.

He babbled and grasped for it, wanting it back.

Golden Glider put the ruby where he couldn’t reach it, scooped him up, and rifled through her offerings for baby-proof jewelry.

“Leeeee!” he felt all the fun textures: the crinkly gold chain and the smooth, smooth gem.  Then he watched how light danced on the necklace. “Oooooh…”

“Only the best for Auntie’s precious Ruby,” she rubbed her nose against his.


	6. Scarlet

The mortals had sent Flash a scarlet blanket. Not Cold, not Heatwave, not Golden Glider; Flash.

Cold painted a gallery’s worth of paintings of baby’s first offering.  Any afternoon was bound to have Flash wrapped up in it.  He took naps in it.  He dragged it everywhere along with Beebo.  And at night, Cold bundled him up in it.

Cold smooched his forehead after he’d fallen asleep to Cold’s lullabies, “Good night, Scarlet.”


	7. Stormy

Flash flopped onto the table and groaned.  That was the fifth piece in a row that almost fit!

He squawked when Cold found the proper piece right away, “How’d you find it so fast???”

“Cuz my eyes don’t need a rest.”

“Nooooo! I don’t wanna take a nap!” Flash hissed as he slipped out of the chair.

“You don’t have to nap, you just have to lie down on your bed.  Half an hour, okay?  That’s it!” Cold pursued him.  His domain slowed his son down, but he was still pretty fast. “Papa can take a one-hour nap no problem.”

“That’s cuz Papa’s boring!”

“Hey, that’s my partner you’re talking about,” Cold made a patch of ice in front of Flash and a pile of snow in front of that.

Flash slipped with an undignified _oof_ and landed unharmed in the snow.

“…You okay, Stormy?” Cold asked when Flash didn’t get up.

“Yes.”

“Are you going to get up?”

“No.”

“Why don’t you take a nap in your bed then?”

“I won’t nap, I’ll rest.”

“Uh-huh,” Cold scooped him up.

Flash was asleep by the time Cold carried him to his room.


	8. Speedy

Heatwave got dizzy watching his son zip around the mortal park he’d taken him to.  A whole outdoor area dedicated to playtime.  Mortals were pretty smart—always thinking of new stuff.

The bench Heatwave was sitting in got an addition: a woman with two boys.  One was in a pram, too young to be walking around, while the older one started up a game of tag with Flash.

Flash, of course, was faster, which brought no small amount of pride to Heatwave.

“Will he be in school soon?” the mother asked.

Heatwave shrugged, wanting to just be at the park in peace, but he’d never skip a chance to chat—or brag—about his kid, “My partner an’ I are homeschoolin’ ‘im.”

“Aren’t you worried that’ll make it harder for him to make friends?”

“Already knows that,” Heatwave flicked his gaze over to where a flock of children had amassed into a game of tag spanning the whole park.

“My oldest starts this fall,” the woman sighed. “I know he’s smart, but I’m still worried…  I don’t want him to be lonely like his father was.”

Heatwave smiled at the baby cooing and reaching for him.  Babies always recognized the gods.

“I think all our boys’ll be just fine…”

Heatwave didn’t know how the kids kept going.  Where did their tiny bodies have room for all their energy???

When Flash skipped back to Heatwave, he scooped him up and got up, “C’mon, Speedy, I’ll buy ya some ice cream.”


	9. Sweetie

“No, sweetie, stay away from Auntie’s swords,” Golden Glider carried him away. “A really smart mortal gave them to me.  He’s a blacksmith with bronze skin that’s begging to be marked up, carbon hair that would feel divine to tug…”

She sighed as she looked out the balcony, holding Flash in her arms.

“And I’m going to ask him if he’ll become immortal.”

Flash blinked up at her, sucking his thumb.

“I want to get him away from his nasty family; it’s not like ours at all—they don’t even like him!  Oooooh if Cold got ahold of that so-called brother of his!”

Nearby roses grew thornier at the thought.

“Beebo get vengeance!” Flash waved his plushie at her. “Rawr!”

“That’s right, sweetie!” Lisa smooched his chubby baby fat cheek.  The roses bloomed again in a red as vivid as the blood she wanted to spill from all the mortals who neglected her precious blacksmith.


	10. Lamb

Heatwave chased his son throughout his domain.  Flash cleverly avoided the lava pits and steam vents by running along the rocky walls and pillars.

Heatwave closed in on him, “C’mere, lamb, time for bed.”

“No!” Flash darted off again.

Heatwave eventually caught up to him.  Flash had tuckered himself out running all the way to the other side of his father’s domain before tuckering himself out.  His mind was still racing though.

The secret to putting Flash to bed were his favorite pajamas, his favorite plushie, and some storybooks—all offerings from mortals.

His pajamas were wool from the softest sheep, dyed red.

His plushie was fuzzy blue critter with chunky limbs and eyes that judged lesser toys.  Flash named it Beebo and gave it a crown made of berries and leaves.

His stories often involved dinosaurs.  His son was too young to have seen them, but Heatwave vividly remembered the mighty beasts.  As much as he’d loved hunting them, he was glad his son was born after them.  Let his little lamb admire the cute, colorful versions in his books and marvel at the skeletons in Mortal museums rather than need his incredible speed to run from them.


	11. Duckling

“Just like a duckling,” Cold chuckled as his son broke away from his hold to hop in every puddle as they walked through a mortal town during a drizzle.

His jumps would often splash passersby.  He took particularly acute pleasure when he got his father.  Some young mortal children even joined him in timing their jumps to splash their elders like harmless sharks.

Cold smiled.  His son magnetized friends in a way he didn’t.  Cold had plenty of admirers for sure.  He was a god, after all—and his mortal form was pleasing to the eye.  And while his son had adorable mortal and godly forms if Cold did say so himself, his main draws were laughter and playfulness that Cold didn’t possess anymore.

So when a mortal rudely insisted that Cold halt his son’s fun before he infected all the town’s children with his _madness_ , Cold kept his anger in check to prevent the rain from becoming hail.

The adults viewed the town’s perpetual puddles as curses, but the children viewed them as toys.  Even the hottest summers and coldest winters had them.  Mortal scientists never stopped studying them, and tourists would bring their own children to play in them.  Apparently, that one mortal died from cracking their head open after slipping in one.


	12. Lightning Thief

Mortals quickly got talking about the lights that accompanied storms now and how they seemed to prelude missing objects.  Golden Glider smirked knowingly.  Her nephew was getting into the family business—well, the family business before mortals’ worship more efficiently fulfilled their love of money and hatred of working.

Flash would squirrel away all sorts of trinkets: silver, diamonds, books, plushies, dolls, snacks.  The snacks he’d eat right away, and the toys he’d give away if a mortal child prayed for one; but the books he’d share with Papa, the diamonds he’d share with Daddy, and the silver he’d share with Auntie.

He even brought back a box of kittens and their mother once.

“It says ‘free’, that’s not stealing!” he pointed at the writing on the side of the box.

There was no getting rid of them after hearing their chorus of mrrps.  The divine cats were given offerings of fish, meats, feather wands, catnip, cat beds, laser pointers, and cardboard boxes.

Vibe’s offerings often included allergy medicine.

Golden Glider made sure each kitty—and the puppy when Flash found a honey-hued floof all alone out in the rain—was outfitted with collars made of striking metals and dazzling gems.  They all had golden tags that stated: Property of the Lightning Thief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
